


And it All Became Quiet

by InsomniacCoffee



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Explanation In Author’s Note, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Fictional Religion & Theology, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Album: Galaktikon ll, Post-Canon, Resurrection, Rituals, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacCoffee/pseuds/InsomniacCoffee
Summary: The prophecy was incomplete. They have to start their roles in order to move forward. There are some roles/tasks completely new to them. Luckily, some old roles or events didn’t need to be revisited.  Charles needing to play the dead man again wasn't an exception, however.It's All So Incredibly Loudby the Glass Animals helped me to finally write this concept.
Relationships: Charles Foster Offdensen/Pickles the Drummer, Magnus Hammersmith & Pickles the Drummer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	And it All Became Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> The explanation I'll give here is probably not gonna make sense but I tried to make it work; it was the idea of possibly the prophecy calling for Charles to die again and Pickles needing to stab him for some reason or another. For what I have it can be based on what you prefer; This can be a result of Salacia coming back or a greater threat looming over. The prophecy, as it turns out, was incomplete because either none of their previous incarnations ever made it past for the full story of the prophecy to be told or their previous incarnations simply never had to deal with that part. This is all I have, it's shit, but it's good enough for this-
> 
> Also, stream [It's All So Incredibly Loud](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hyx0YftuyDU) by Glass Animals because it finally took into song what exactly I wanted to write with this concept when I didn't have the words to describe it.

They couldn’t be alone even if they wanted to. Besides Charles and Pickles in the room, there were people in cloaks waiting to collect Charles’ body for the revival process. To them, it was a job if not, an honorable thing to do in their short lifetime. They had done it once and doing it twice must be a once-in-lifetime opportunity to them. To Pickles, it felt like the worst possible thing he could do. 

At least they understood to be quiet and for a moment, it felt like they weren’t even there. It felt like it was all just some terrible dream that one would wake up and be able to vaguely remember fragments of it. As easy it was to convince themselves everything that led up to that point was a dream, it took just look at the knife Pickles held to break that fantasy.

Charles, calm as ever, took his free hand. He looked from the knife and at him even if he couldn't see his eyes, "You don't have to do this. I can just get-"

"I have to.” He paused.

"It doesn't matter. I'll-"

“I want to." He lied.

Pickles couldn't bring himself to even look at him since they entered the room. He was still staring at the knife as if it had anything worth looking at. It didn't. It had the fancy designs on the hilt, sure, but it was covered by his own hand leaving only the reflection of the ceiling from the blade. The knife was gripped so tightly he was almost sure the hilt would snap and crumble under his hands. He wished it would just to buy him more time.

"You don't," Charles said and Pickles didn't protest. There was silence after he spoke as if he wanted the other to respond. When that clearly wasn’t the case, he continued, “But, ah, I see that this is something you feel like you need to do so I won’t stop you. Just take your time.”

He didn't understand how he could be so calm about dying in just a matter of minutes. The way he spoke sounded like Pickles was going to do something stupid and refused to stop. It didn’t help with his swarming feelings or pounding heart. It felt like he was the only one who could see how wrong it was. It was wrong to shove them out of their lives and into a new one-or well, go back to the old part of their lives they thought had retired. How stupid to think just saving the world meant spending the rest of their lives peacefully. They weren't even given that long of a break.

Two years.

Two fucking years.

That's all that they were given before Nathan had the stupid whale dreams again and Charles gave them the news. As quickly as it happened, so quickly their lives changed. Instruments once again exchanged for battle weapons and recording sessions replaced for training and planning. Prophecies, prayers, rituals, traditions, and more had all led up to the moment. No one had to die or be kidnapped this time. There were shortcuts. All except for a few. And Charles' role was not allowed to be skipped.

On the day that should've been full of exchanging vows and rings turned to heartbreak and promises that may or may not be kept. He should've gotten drunk. He was stupid to think he could even be able to pull off such a thing sober.

“I’m sorry,” it was the only words Pickles could say but he was well aware he had nothing to apologize for, “I don't wanna hurt you but I don't want anyone else to hurt you either. "

He squeezed his hand, trying to look into his eyes, "If I was in your shoes, I would've felt the same way. Let go of the knife for a moment.” 

He didn't need to be told twice. He set the knife beside him on the floor and the moment he did, Charles reached for his other hand, "Can you repeat to me what's gonna happen? I wanna make sure you know."

Pickles knew it like the back of his hand. It was a mantra to him, a messed up one at that, "You're gonna die..." His voice already wavered without meaning to and there was already a lump forming in his throat that made it difficult to speak.

"But I will come back." He finished for him.

"You will come back. You will need to be away for a while. I'll have to be with the guys to figure out a plan. We'll fight him, and win, and we can go back to our regular lives."

"That's right. Just repeat it for me again." 

And he did. This time he said the plan without pausing otherwise he'd have to repeat it again. Saying it out loud didn't necessarily help him but it gave Charles some peace of mind so he went through with it regardless. He saw the paintings himself and was explained about the process but he needed the final reassurance, "Is...is this really gonna work?" 

"We lost our deposit, I'd better hope it would work." Charles gave a small joke and thankfully, it was enough to make Pickles smile at least a little.

"Me too." Pickles answered, "A shame that venue looked nice though." 

"We can always find another when the time is right, I promise." He answered. 

He didn't even know if the promise could be kept but it felt like something to work towards. If they can successfully complete the ritual and everything is done with, they could perhaps be able to go through the list of promises they had made to each other since their lives were suddenly interrupted. Promises of vacations, baking, sleeping in, and all the other small and little things became a mental list of things that helped at least see something in going through with it.

But if it wasn't successful...Pickles promised Charles he wouldn't think that darkly so he swallowed that thought down. Focus on what was probable. Charles already had gone through the ritual before so it meant it would be successful. It _will_ be successful.

Now all that was needed was for the ritual to go through. Just one small difficult task to help set the gears in motion, fulfill their roles, and go back to the lives they so deserve.

Everything was ready and waiting for the prophecy to be completed. The preparations, the rituals, and even a temporary priest to take over while Charles had to be away. For reasons beyond anyone but Charles, the priest had to be Magnus. 

Magnus was already wearing priest robes, having already gone through the process of being a priest, and stood by the other people in cloaks. If no one knew him, they'd assume he had just as much experience and qualifications to be a priest as the people surrounding him. It wasn't the case and as much as Charles and the higher ranking klokateers prepared him, he still had a long ways to go. 

The silence was interrupted by hushed whispers between the members and Magnus. After a few moments, he approached the two, trying to figure out the right words to break it to them, "I know we said earlier that you guys can take all the time you need for this to happen but we were kinda lying. If we can get this done by sundown, the sooner we can start the ritual."

"And how long until sundown?" Pickles asked.

"Uh, ten minutes?" He turned to the members who simply shrugged, "I'm just guessing here. 'Cause, y'know, we're underwater. Look, either way, we're pressed for time so I don't think I should say what happens if you can't do it."

"Yeah, I know. Just give me a few minutes." He replied and Magnus left it at that and went back to the others.

Pickles gently picked up the knife, thought it over, and set it down again. He had to ask, "Are you scared?"

Charles wouldn't admit it. Not while there were other people around relying on his sanity as heavily as the paintings on the walls. He gripped his hand a bit tighter and his eyes said what he wanted to say.

Pickles understood. There was the intense desire to throw everything away, accept death, and hold him until the world would end but there was no way he could. He knew that Charles was probably displaying his vulnerability much more to others than he normally would've. Any more of that and he might just revert back to his professional demeanor. And for the last moments he would have with him for a while, he wanted only to be with his genuine side. He looked at the church members almost desperately. "Can we have just five minutes alone, please?"

"I'm afraid we can't-" Began one of the higher-ranking members.

"Yeah, why not?" Magnus interrupted. He ignored the glares from the other members who tried to protest. Unlike the church members, he didn't view them as Gods that could just carry out their roles so easily. He knew them personally and that was probably what made him so incapable as a priest, even temporary. He knew Charles wasn't one to display emotions to complete strangers or anyone he didn't have a close relationship with. And Pickles would probably not be able to do such a thing with an audience. Some rules just had to be broken for the sake of moving forward; giving them some alone time had to be it or things would get messy. His word was final at least and that meant no one could argue against him, "It's just five minutes. Let's go." 

There were hushed whispers between the members but the moment Magnus walked to the exit, the others were forced to follow. Footsteps, the door opening, and closing had led up to the silence that felt so much lighter now.

Five minutes wasn't enough but it would have to do. Not wasting another moment, he quickly wrapped his arms around him.

Charles still didn't say anything about how he felt. He gave in to the hug and held onto him tightly as he buried his face in his shoulder. Maybe when it all blows over, he would be able to tell what he felt at that moment. Though since he would end up having to go through death and being revived, most likely the nightmares would be the same, and Pickles knew how much death had become a hidden fear to him. 

Time was running out and they couldn't hold back for much longer. It had to happen. 

"I love you." It would be the final words Pickles said to him right before he died.

"I love you, too," Came the final response from Charles.

It was a distraction for the most part but when Pickles kissed Charles, it was genuine. Soft and tender like most of their kisses were only that it came with an awful feeling of dread of what was to soon happen.

There was no watch but Pickles mentally told himself he had ten seconds left. As he held his breath and focused on the kiss, he grabbed the knife and quickly pierced the knife right through Charles' chest. It was surprising just how easily the knife went in and how easily the knife went out. He quickly tossed it to the side once it was done, wrapping his arms around him. He felt him shudder, wince in pain and nearly fall back if he wasn't being held onto like he was the last thing on Earth.

He held him as tightly as he could just so he wouldn't feel like he was dying alone. He couldn't speak because he felt a sob coming on and he didn't want him to hear that. Saying nothing was the best thing he could do at the moment even if he wished he was able to say more.

Blood had seeped from Charles' shirt to his and eventually his skin. There was so much blood that his shirt most likely would have to be burned afterward. It was warm then quickly turned cold and dry, almost like a small reminder that his time was quickly fading away as well. 

There were the few agonizing breaths from Charles as he struggled to either breathe or not breathe; it was hard to tell. The gasps for air and coughs from blood filling up his lungs were the only sounds he made. It was scary to hear especially as it went from constant sounds to slow agonizing breaths until finally, it became quiet.

It was until then that Pickles did let out a choked sob and refused to even look at him or let him go. His body was warm as always and it felt like the only sign that he was alive just minutes prior. He was limp in his arms and he felt no other signs of life and that was what ended up bringing him back to reality. Charles was dead. Even if the death was temporary, he was dead at the moment. 

And it really did just set in right then and there; he had died because he actually killed him.

How could Charles even want to be with him after he did such a thing so easily? 

The moment he heard the doors open, he quickly shut himself up. He heard footsteps and one growing closer to him. He had to set Charles down now as much as he didn't want to.. 

He gently laid him on the floor before he could be asked to. Even though he was wearing a black button-up shirt and the tear was obvious, it was easy to tell where the bloodstain was. He looked peaceful at least, aside from the dried blood that was in the corner of his mouth. 

One of the members placed two fingers by his neck and wrist, trying to feel for a pulse, "There is no pulse. We need to begin the ritual now."

"Alright, do whatever you have to do," Magnus answered. 

As if on cue, two members carried some sort of handmade gurney. They took his body and carried him out before he could even react. He saw them carry his body out to another room and despite being with other people, had never felt so alone and empty at the moment.

He stood up after a few moments of contemplating if he should go and join them or not. He didn't know shit about the rituals, he barely knew his own religion, but that didn't mean he didn't want to be there for him in some way or another.

"You should clean up and find the others. We need to start going over some plans now." Magnus interrupted any chance of that.

He had almost forgotten about his shirt being stained with his blood. Some of it had even gotten in his hands too, creating a dried dark red layer on his skin. He must look like a murderer. He felt sick. "Alright, I'll meet up with them in half an hour."

At least he didn't argue with that, "That's fine; Edgar apparently had something he wanted to show you guys and he's showing up around that time too." 

"Okay." He began to walk away.

"And Pickles?"

He paused, "Yeah?"

Magnus wasn't sure what to say so he just ended up saying what he felt was appropriate, "Thank you. For doing what you did."

"It's not a problem, dude." it was very much a problem, "I don't think he would've let anyone else have done that." He knew that was true.

Magnus could testify for at least half a dozen injured members but he chose not to mention that "True. I should get going so I'll see you later, Pickles."

"See you." 

Pickles was tempted to turn the other way and find wherever the hell they were hosting the ritual. But he knew that Magnus most likely told the members to not let him in. He wouldn't let him participate in the ritual or at least for now. It was all in due time. Patience was basically a requirement.

He had also promised Charles to focus on the prophecy as much as possible, not him. It was a promise hard to keep and he was sure spending his free time with him wouldn't break the promise. Just, unfortunately, he had no free time for the rest of the day.

_Take a long shower and change clothes and meet up with the guys for plans. Maybe get a song started?  
_

It was something to focus on at least. If he thought anything outside those words, he most likely wouldn't be able to compose himself as much as he was trying to do currently.  


_Take a long shower and change clothes and I fucking killed Charlie. No, fuck, start over. I killed. Fuck._

It was harder than he realized to repeat things in his head if someone wasn't helping him. No, he wouldn't crumble so easily especially before anything really began. He had a prophecy to fulfill, people relying on him, and promises he needed to keep. 

With that in mind, he managed to repeat the sentence in his head. His role had just begun in the prophecy once again and he would have to really fight this time.

The hardest part was behind him now.

Now came for the long part.


End file.
